Heavy Indigo Prophecy Tale
by Trains45
Summary: Chara seeks his redemption from his life as a Genocide man. Frisk felt confused about Chara's sudden change of his personality. A girl in the mines calls out for help. And Two Villagers (Human) live in a village. The Adventure Begins and Unfolds itself! (!Male Chara x Aika)
1. The Redemption

(QTEs:Indigo Prophecy/Heavy Rain) (Introduction:Indigo Prophecy) (Mines Scene:Until Dawn) (Dialogue Trees:Heavy Rain/Until Dawn) (Characters:Toby Fox and Nintendo) (Full credits to Toby Fox and Nintendo)

* * *

 _"I used to be just like my sister. I had friends on the surface before the abuse happened in my innocent life. One day people start attacking you in the chest and we wouldn't have any choice but to see things they really are. My name is Chara Dreemurr. My life and story used to be peacefully until i had too much abuses. And i_ _know one thing for sure..._ _ **Nothing is ever going to be the same ever again.**_ _"_

X=Start the story as Frisk

O*=Start the story as Chara

Friday: 10AM 33ºC

 _"Stabbed 3 times with a Knife...Knife...Knife."_ Chara wakes up instantly "AAAGH!" he looks around but he sees that he has his knife still in blood "What? What have i done?" His mental state drops all the way down to DEPRESSED "I didn't mean to kill that guy! It felt like a dream!" He looks around for a phone to warn his sister Frisk. "I better do something before a misunderstanding happens."

Chara finds a Photo of his murderer self. "This is not true! I'm not a murderer! I'm innocent!" then he looks at a phone "A phone! maybe i can warn somebody about the blood on my room!"

X*= Dial Frisk's Phone Number

O= Dial the Emergency Number.

"I'll see if my sister can help me." Chara dials his sister's phone number. "Pick up Sister. Pick up!" and his sister Picks up the phone "Hello Chara. I know what you did during those murderers. What do you want to say now?"

X*=Try to Explain

O=Remain Silent

"In my Apartment room in the surface! It was horrible! I'm innocent! I didn't do anything!" Frisk looked confused about the sudden change on her brother. "Bro. Calm down! I just asked you a question! and what do you mean by the i didn't do anything? What happened?"

X=Voices

O*=Hang up the phone

"I don't know what is happening to me Frisk. I just don't know. It feels like im losing my mind. i'll talk to you later." Chara hangs up his phone. He watches TV and it displays about some Aika girl. "Holy crap. Aika is missing. last seen on the mines? I've heard the stories of Aika Village before. This could be my chance to redeem myself for whatever bad things i've done." Chara picks up his flashlight and he drives off to the waypoint Chara marked. "It's nighttime. I better be careful during nighttime i don't want any surprises." He dismounts his green striped car. Then after walking in the place Chara hears a voice. "Hello? Who's there?" It was a girl calling out for help.

X*= Investigate the Voice

O= Ignore the Voice

"Hey! whoever's over there. Just stay there i'm coming to try and help you."

*GET READY!* *Press and HOLD L2 AND R2* Chara Climbs up the rocks and succeeds in getting to a safe path. "It looks like i don't need Climbing Classes." Chara uses the flashlight to light up the dark paths. "Is somebody There? Please!" Chara still investigates the mines until he finds the girl.

X=Talk to her

O*=Look at the girl(Thoughts)

Chara looks at the girl's condition. She didn't look good. "Hmmm. She looks depressed. Poor girl she must have been suffering a lot.

"Hello? Are you okay?" the girl looks at me. She was still crying but she still asks Chara who is he. "Who are you? Are you one of them?" Aika at first didn't trust Chara for a bit.

X*=Concerned

O=Confused

"I'm not Joking. Are you okay? I saw what happened on the news. My name is Chara and i'm not one of them. And i've got to confess something. They call me a murderer." Aika feels a bit safe with Chara but she knows that Chara is a Murderer. "You too?" But Chara keeps explaining. "Yes. I've been killing a lot. And i just want to be happy and have a normal life. That's all i ever ask. Nothing else. Just that." Aika then hugs Chara. "I wish i could live with you. We both can live with our own normal lives together." Chara's mental state rises back to stressed. Chara guides Aika to Chara's house.

Then Chara Narrates "So my life as Aika's Guardian or possibly her future boyfriend. It finally begins."

*END OF PROLOGUE!*


	2. The Cousins Dreamer

*=First Appearance

Current Mental States (So far):

Chara's Mental State= STRESSED

Aika's Mental State= DEPRESSED

Jason's Mental State= NEUTRAL

Daisy* (No it's not the Dog Villager that has that same name. A Human girl with pink hair, She's obsessive with Jason)

Keyla* (A human girl with Blonde hair,she wears a Daisy shirt, She's Obsessive with Emile.)

Emile*(A Human boy with Green hair,he wears a green shirt with a bear head. No not the Chuggaconroy Emile. Just trying to avoid confusions.)

* * *

A Taxi came and Jason came out of the car. and sees his Cousin Chara"Hey Jason! what's up Cousin?" And then Jason tells Chara that he wishes for Chara and Aika to move in with Jason's village. "Sure Cousin, Me and Aika might pack up the stuff we definitely need. I'll get my Car ready." Meanwhile Aika explains to Jason that Chara is a murderer but he seeks redemption. "i see. So my Cousin tries to find a way to get him a bit happy?" and Aika says. "Yes. I don't know why but it makes me worried about him. He came for me. He helped me get out from the mines."

Meanwhile with Chara

"Alright. Wii consoles. Confirmed. Wii Remotes. Confirmed. Games for the Wii. Confirmed. Food. Confirmed. Pillows. Confirmed. Gamecube controllers,games,dance mats. Confirmed. Okay it looks like This'll do." Chara closes the trunk of his car and sends a text message to Aika and Jason that everything is set. They head to the Garage. "We're set. We got our Wii Games and Wii Remotes. and i also got the food and pillows with us." The 3 of them Enter the car and Chara drives off perfectly. and Aika tries to ask Chara. "Hey Chara. Can i ask you something?" Chara is focused on the road but he can answer questions. "And that is?" Aika finally reveals her feelings to Chara. "Look. Ever since you helped me get out of the Mines in one piece. I love you Chara. Really. I love you so much."

After a while from driving,the 3 of them Arrive at Jason's Village.

"We've made it! This is the village you live Jason?" Jason then says "Yes. It's where i live. My girlfriend Daisy will be so happy that i came home." Then Daisy sees his Boyfriend. "Hi Jason!" Daisy hugs Jason so much,she really loves him "Who are these two?"

X*=Newcomers

O=Just a Couple

"Oh they're just newcomers. Chara's my cousin. He has a girlfriend whose name is Aika." Daisy teases with Jason a bit "And Jason knows he loves me! Isn't that right Jason?~" Jason blushed in red as he feels that Daisy is flirting on Jason and Daisy starts hugging and kissing at Jason. "Come on Jason! You know **you** love me!" Jason quickly tells Chara and Aika where is Jason's house. And he Quickly runs away. The two of them move their stuff in and they sleep for a while.

END OF CHAPTER!


	3. RED Marks The Spot

(The Italics Represent the thought Responses, The thought dialogues are based/inspired from The Shark Trial from heavy Rain and the QTEs from Heavy Rain and Beyond:Two Souls is just a mix in this chapter)

* * *

Chara wakes up in some sort of field,glowing things floating away "What? where am i? What is this place?" he walks around "What am i doing in this place?!" He started to lose his mind a bit. "Oh man...I feel like i'm gonna pass out..."

*GET READY!* *HOLD!* *L2,R2,Up* *GREAT!* Chara drinks water so he can cool off his mind "I feel a bit better..." But somegirl from the Royal Guard spots Chara! "! Ah Cripes...Here we go again." The girl seems to Recognize Chara,but Chara doesn't remember then the girl talks to Chara " **YOU!** You're the one who did these murderers!"

X*=INNOCENT

O=RESPECTFUL

"I didn't do the murderers! I'm innocent! i swear!" Chara tried to explain but it was no use since Red was convinced that Chara did the murders on the underground. "You know what Chara? No. This just won't cut it. If you don't want to fight."

*GET READY!* Chara in a slow-mo dodges to the LEFT *NOW!* And he succeeds *GREAT!* "Then i'll have to make you!" Chara didn't want to fight her. Not at a time like this. "This is not the time to fight! It's not worth it!" She didn't listen to Chara's pleadings. But Chara will do anything to stop the fight without killing Red.

*the life counter appears* ° ° ° °+ +

(Current Music:Escape or Fight From: Indigo Prophecy)

*GET READY!*

*L1,Up,Down,Right,Up* *GREAT!* "Red. You need to calm down! Everything's gonna be okay!" But then Red Replies "Why even bother befriending everyone,Chara?!" She keeps on fighting on Chara but Chara dodges Red's attacks in a circle pattern

*GET READY!*

*KEEP ROTATING ↻!* "Calm down Red! This ain't worth the while!" she still fights Chara while Chara dodges everything.

*GET READY!*

*Up,Down,Left,Up,down* *GREAT!* *Chara looks around and he sees himself trapped in an unavoidable attack* "No! AAGH!" It was closer and closer for the attack to be triggered. "AAAAGH!"But they fade out!

Current Music:I'm Sorry (FarCry 3)

"I...I HATE this...! I hate this SO MUCH!" *Holds L2*

X*=NOT MURDERER

O=DON'T KILL

▲=FAMILY

⬛=UNDERGROUNDERS

 _"I'm not a Murderer! I have No rights to take this girl's life!"_

O=DON'T KILL

▲*=FAMILY

⬛=UNDERGROUNDERS

 _"She has a family - just like me. How can i take her life to save myself?"_

O*=DON'T KILL _  
_

⬛=UNDERGROUNDERS

 _"If I stab her, I'll be taking this girl's life. I'll be killing a defenseless girl in cold blood!"_

O*=DON'T KILL

⬛=UNDERGROUNDERS

 _"Kill a girl to save myself? Could i look myself in mirrors after doing something in cold blood like that? No. I can't."_

⬛*=UNDERGROUNDERS

 _"We're both Undergrounders,for christ's sakes! I can't kill her to save myself!..."_

"Hey Red. What's wrong?" Red finally confesses what she wanted to tell to Chara,his redemptions,his rescues,everything like if Red was watching him all the time. "I saw you. Freaking out on your apartment,I saw you watch the news about a girl,then that's where you changed your ways. You chose to save her. Other than to ignore it and Continue killing people. Thank you."

X*=STAY

O=LEAVE

"Naw. I ain't leaving you all alone." Red started to hug Chara tight as he finally learned that sometimes killing isn't worth the trouble. "Will i? Will i ever see you again Chara?" But Chara reassures Red. "Yes you will see me again. When the time comes." Chara's body started to glow "What? what's happening." Red tried to reach Chara's hand but he was gone before she could reach his hand. "Chara..no..." Chara then is teleported back to his apartment,he wakes up and says. "Red...i'm so sorry."

END OF CHAPTER!


End file.
